


Broken Wings

by AslinsFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslinsFire/pseuds/AslinsFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/angst/romance

Pairing: None as of yet. Hermione/Minerva (Mother/Daughter relationship) hermione/severus (Father/Daughter relationship)

Summary: She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.

Chapter play list:

Lost- Anouk

Battle Dawn- Mercedes Lackey

' thinking'

"regular talking"

letters/reading books ect

Chapter One:

It was nearing the end of summer when a beautiful brown owl flew threw the open window to perch on the back of the chair at a young girls desk. The young girl appear to be about eleven years old, she had long unmanageable bush like hair that would remind anyone that looked at her like she had stuck her finger in a light socket. Her eyes were a deep brown filled with intelligence and wisdom for some one way beyond her short years of life.

The young girl blinked and looked at the own with a curious look, brown eyes looking into the birds as if trying to figure out why such a bird would be in her room, holding it's leg out for her to take a letter.

This way of receiving mail hadn't been practice in a long time and made the young girl very curious...and cautious at the same time.

The owl continued to hold out its leg so that she could see the letter. It gave a hoot as if saying 'take the letter already' and she gave an apologetic smile, as she untied the letter from the owls leg.

She gently held the letter, it was made of parchment if she wasn't mistaken. It had the feel of it at-least. Blinking she turned it over, looking at the neat scrawl that was in green.

Ms Hermione Jean Granger

Bedroom on the top floor

1906 Woodhill Crescent

Wembley United Kingdom

As Hermione opened the letter she held a rush of excitement inside for she was unknown what the letter was to hold. The feeling increased as she held her breath and gently tore off the seal, grabbing the letter that awaited in the envelop.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st .

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hermione slowly folded the letter back up and with trembling hands put the letter back in the envelop and sat on her bed.

She didn't really know what to think of the letter.

A part of her was happy to know what she had been doing over the years was magic, and that she just wasn't a freak anymore.

That she was somewhat normal!

She, Hermione Granger, was a witch!

As she thought the last word, witch, her face paled. Heaven forbid...she was a witch.

Her parents!

Dear god, her parents!

If they found out. They would...she didn't know what they would do but she knew it wouldn't be something good.

Ever since she made things happen, which she knew now was magic, her parents tried to make her normal. How was she going to explain this!

They would have a fit!

Giving the evelop a longing look she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she brough her other hand to the letter and tore it in half. She repeated taring it over and over and over again till it was in little pieces so no one could put it together again.

"I wish I could go...but I can't..." Hermione whispered standing up and depositing the shreds of paper into the wastebasket. She couldn't let her family find out she got that letter.

She just couldn't,

Hermione would live the rest of her life denying she ever got that letter...it was going to be better that way.

Tears started to role down her pale cheeks as she cries for not being able to go somewhere will she could be fully understood and an outcast by her peers and others around her. Slowly her tears started to lessen as she grew tired and fell in to a fitful sleep.

Hermione awoke to hearing her mothers off key humming to Greensleeves. As her mother was making dinner and her father sitting at the kitchen table as to not get into his wives way in the kitchen.

A clink of the mail slot closing made Mrs. Granger go to the Front door to see a letter addressed to Hermione. The thing that caught her attention was that their was no postage stamp of return address on the letter. Mrs. Granger picked the letter up off the landing and carried it in to the kitchen to show her husband John.

"Jean" he addressed his wife. " what do you think this is? Maybe to a prestigious school our Hermione applied to?"

Jean shrugged her shoulders and went back to cook supper. "Why don't you call her down to read the letter?" with that said her husband gave her a smile and walked towards the staircase and called his daughters name.

"Hermione, why don't you come down here! " after he called it didn't take long for him to hear light footsteps as he went back into the kitchen to wait for Hermione

A couple of minutes later Hermione slowly stepped into the kitchen smile on her face, "You called for me?" She gave him a curious look as she glanced over to her mother who was setting dinner on the table.

Her mother wiped her hands on her apron and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Yes dinner was ready for one, and two...you have a letter~!"

Frowning she glanced at her father who held out a letter. It was then Hermione knew her life was over. All color drained from her face as she looked at what could end whatever relationship she had with her parents...the relationship that had just started to get better from her last mishap of accidents she caused.

Accidents from magic.

The end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked up at them with sad eyes, "I'm fine. I can take care of it" She smiled and turned to leave, but was stopped by two angry voices. "You can't do everything alone!" She just smiled and walked away, as tears fell from her darkening eyes.

Recap:

Frowning she glanced at her father who held out a letter. It was then Hermione knew her life was over. All color drained from her face as she looked at what could end whatever relationship she had with her parents...the relationship that had just started to get better from her last mishap of accidents she caused.

Accidents from magic.

 

Chapter 2

 

Ever so slowly open the letter pretending that she was excited and wanted to savor the moment. When in reality she all ready knew what the letter would say.

“Hurry up dear! I am excited to hear what this school has to offer.” her mother, Jean, commented with excitement that you could see on her face.

Hermione could hear it in her mother's voice but she was too afraid to look up.

“Hermione? What is wrong sweetheart?” John Granger asked as he reached across the breakfast table to take the letter from her.

His face grew to one of anger as he read the letter aloud.

Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

This is the second attempt letter we have sent. It seems that the first one was torn to shreds. I will be arriving mid- day to discuss you placement at our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

 

Jean Granger didn't even let her husband finish the end of the letter before grabbing her daughter by the hair and dragging her into the living room.

Jean didn't even stop when hearing the cries of pain from her daughter as she kept dragging her till they were at the front of the living room where the statue of the holy mother stood for all to judge.

Putting her her hands on her daughter's shoulders, she pushed down so Hermione's knees slammed to the ground and cried out in pain as they throbbed from the impact.

Glaring in distaste, Jean hissed, “Pray....” Her eyes were like liquid fire as she looked down upon the daughter she desperately loved and was now hating the fact she actually gave birth to something that had such darkness in her blood, “pray so your soul can be saved.....before it's too late.”

 

Hermione looked into the blue eyes of the statue of the Virgin Mary. Her eyes filled with tears as a stuttered version of the Lord's Prayer escaped from her dry lips.

As Hermione continued to recite the prayer that she had learned at a very young age, she heard rustling of fabric behind her, and made her sit up straighter. She had a bad feeling that she knew what it was but hoped it wasn't. She dearly hoped it wasn't.

A pained yelp escaped her mouth as she muttered the last Amen of the prayer. Tears were now rolling down her pale skin, brown eyes wide with shock.

The sound of clink of metal on the floor has confirmed her fear and it followed by the snapping of leather hitting each other.

“Daddy! Please. No. I will be good, I promise I will do what I am told!” Holding herself as straight as possible and keeping all her muscle tight.

Jean comes out of nowhere and hits Hermione across the face with so much force that her nails drew blood and the red hand print on Hermione's check was already starting to turn into a bruise.

Tears were flowing freely down Hermione's cheeks. Her whole body was shaking from fear of knowing what is only minutes away.

She feels the sting of the belt on her back. Followed by another and another. She gritted her teeth to hold back the cry of pain. It was no use. A scream busted its way threw her dry, bleeding lips where her teeth lay anchored.

“ You know better than to scream.” John whispered in a low cruel voice that echoed in her ears.

With the next lash, Hermione could feel blood trickle down her back soaking her pale pink t shirt that her grandmother had given her for her 11th birthday. The blood soaked her shirt but her father did not seem to care or to mind.

Hermione started to see spots cloud her eyes. Her mind became fuzzier by the seconds. She was getting close to passing out. Hermione knew that from the last time this happened. She looked in to her fathers eyes, brown eyes meeting hazel as the last incident passed before them.

*Flashback*  
It was last month. She was outside, in the back yard, playing on the swings when her mother was waiting for her by the back door to go in for dinner. In mid swing, she jumped off and floated in the air as she slowly came back down to the ground. Her mother marched over to her and grabbed her by the ear. It felt like it was being ripped off, which led to the same punishment that she was receiving right now along with her being locked in her room for four days while they waited for the priest to come.  
*End of flashback*

Her breathing became more rapid and shallow until her body could no longer take it. She slumped forward and her body hitting the floor with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed!! keep them coming please, its letting me know that the story is liked and that I should keep writing it!  
> I would also like to give a big thank you to marbleandtoast for helping me with some ideas when I was stuck and for beta for me :) 
> 
> I know its a bit of a chiffy but hang with in their with me I have lots of fun things in stored but suggestions are always a good thing as well. Any who thanks again
> 
> Aslin


End file.
